Code: Love and Friends
by CodeLyoko-Writer
Summary: Jeremy starts to be rude to Aelita. Odd stands up to him. Ulrich and Odd have a "I got your back and you got mine" pact. Rated T for safety, but may change later. Suck at summaries... Please Read & Review!
1. Love at its best? Or worst?

"I don't think we should do this mission." I muttered.

"What's the worst that could happen, Aelita?" Jeremy snapped not even looking up from the supercomputer. "Odd has to devirtualize you because you get XANAfied?" Odd shifted uneasily next to me.

"And when I do have to do it, I hate myself for the next week…" I heard Odd comment. He bowed his head, muttering unintelligible things about me. I frowned, but ignored his comment for the time being.

"Fine," I snapped back, "let's just get this stupid mission over with!" I walked over to the ladder leading down to the scanners and dropped down. I climbed in a scanner and Odd looked like he was getting ready to throw up.

"I agree with Aelita! I don't think we should do this mission. I've never felt so strong about not doing a mission." Odd blurted, his cheeks starting to redden up.

I looked over at Odd with a smile plastered all over my face. For the first time since Jeremy brought me out of the computer, I felt something deep down in the depths of my mind and body. I started to feel loved, but for the first time ever, I returned that love to the one person who I least expected to actually love me. I walked over and wrapped Odd up in a hug. He seemed startled but hid it well and returned my hug. We released each other and I started to climb back up the ladder, but fell off it after I was a few feet off the ground. Sure enough, Odd caught me and used his body to break my fall. "Umff…" I grunted as we hit the ground. I heard the breath leave Odd. I started to get up when I realized Odd's hands where around my body; one under my shirt touching my stomach, and another one on top of my shirt wrapped around my chest. I felt his breath right next to my right ear.

"Can't leave you alone for even a second, can I?" He chuckled. I blushed and got off of him. As his hand ceased to touch my stomach, I mewled silently in protest. Right now, I wanted his touch more than anything, even the air itself. I watched him as he very gracefully, and cat-like, arched his back, pushed back onto his hands, and pushed off his hands and landed perfectly upright facing me. He took one look at me and gestured that I could come over. I jumped on him. He caught me placing one hand under my ass, the other slipping under my shirt touching my back. I gasped in pleasure at his contact, and wrapped my legs around his mid-back and arms around his neck. He smirked. "Oh, you like it when I touch you? Hmm… Wonder what happens when I do this?" He kissed my neck and I moaned.

_ WAIT! Why am I acting like this? Get a hold of yourself Aelita! You're supposed to be his cousin for god's sake! Come on, get a grip!_ I slid out of his grip dashed into the elevator, and hit the button to go to the top floor. Tears started to stream down my face. I heard a struggle take place, and someone, probably Jeremy, called my name, but I let the elevator doors slide shut and start its accent. It stopped on the top floor, and I dashed out of it. I dashed out onto the streets and just followed my mind. I ran for five minutes, and finally jumped over the gate onto Kadic grounds. I didn't stop there. I continued into the forest near Kadic and ran through it until I came upon my one sanctuary, the Hermitage. I rushed into it and found the couch. I flopped down on it and started sobbing. I shouldn't be letting my body's instincts take over and letting Odd do what he did to my body… I cried because it was of no use. No matter what I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself around Odd anymore. If I got near him again outside of school, I would be all over his body. I had no choice but to limit my time around him. I sobbed until I fell asleep. I don't remember what happened that night, but I think Odd came in and knelt next to me. "I'm so sorry Aelita. I shouldn't have acted like that. That was my fault completely." I fell asleep as he picked me up. I felt so safe and comfy in his arms that I never wanted to leave the safety and comfort of them. I sighed and curled up into his chest. I woke once only to fall asleep again. He carried me through the forest. I don't remember anything after that. I woke the next morning in my own bed trying to figure out all that happened last night.


	2. Sorry Excuse for Love

I carried Aelita through the forest slowly. I glanced down at her and sighed. She had her head curled up and laying against my chest. My cell phone rang and I hit the answer button on my Bluetooth® headset with my shoulder, so not to disturb Aelita. "Hello."

"How's it going? Any luck finding her?" I heard Ulrich's voice ask.

"Actually," I started looking down at her, "I found her. Get everybody back to school and get our room key so I can lay Aelita on her bed without disturbing her."

He chuckled. "Oh found Sleeping Beauty did you?" He snorted.

"I can still take your ass." I warned.

"Sure you can. As I remember, I handed your ass to you on a platter when we raced on Lyoko." He remarked. Then he softened up. "I'll call Yumi and Jeremy then go get our key and meet you at her room."

"Hey, Ulrich?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. Thanks for being there for me when I needed it." I gratified.

"Not a problem, especially when I know you would do the same for me." He answered.

"Buddies?"

"Buddies."

"Thanks again man. Hey, don't forget I also have your back on Lyoko. That is, if Yumi doesn't get there first." I grinned.

"Better shut up Odd, before I have to kick your ass." He warned.

"Can do. See you soon."

"See you man."

I hung up and continued walking to her room.


End file.
